Conquistador
by Junsan-mun
Summary: Romano knew that Spain went sailing for a reason, but he didn't know that the reason was as bloody as this...


Now, Romano may only be a colony at this moment in time and had the body of a child, but to say that he had the _mind _of a child would be the wrong thing to say. Romano knows that people come and go, that people that are important and recurring in your lives can just disappear. Trust me, Romano knows that all too well. But when a certain person's name was heard in a conversation between wine bastard and potato bastard number 2 (according to Romano anyway) he just had to listen. Propping his ear up against the door, he listened in,

"Yeah, I heard Spain's boss wants him to go and kill..." Kill?

"The Natives in the..." Natives? Where?

"Aztec Empire..." What?

"Fall of ...Tenochtitlan..." Teno-tenotilan...? What's that?

After staying for a few more minutes to listen to more of the conversation, he pulled his head away and instead decided to just walk in. Prussiaand Franceturned to him with looks of surprise. Romano gave them a look of curiosity and said,

"Hey, what were you just talking about? I heard all of these words- I assume they're names of places -and I heard the tomato bastard's name but..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say next. France and Prussia looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and Romano noticed. _They're hiding something from me_, he thought and narrowed his eyes at them in annoyance.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I'll have to ask someone else..." He then walked off and left both of them red faced and _obviously _conflicted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Belgium preparing dinner and Netherlands just sitting at the table without a care in the world. Ignoring the Dutch nation, he walked straight to Belgium and tugged at her skirt. Belgium looked down and smiled warmly at him, green eyes staring into his amber ones. Belgium put the pan down and knelt to his height. Grabbing his hands, she held them in hers and asked him in her sweet voice,

"What is it sweetie?" Romano looked straight into her eyes and without any hesitation he said bluntly,

"Where is Spain and what is he doing?" A look of shock came upon Belgium's face and she dropped his hands. As she slowly stood up, he could hear sniffles coming from her. Netherlands looked at him before standing up and taking her by the shoulders. Netherlands looked down at him coldly and said, one of the first sentences he had said in the entire time he was there,

"Spain isn't who you think he is." And with that, he walked out of the room, Belgium holding onto his arms and sobs seemingly echoing throughout the house.

Huh? What was that supposed to mean?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padding through the hallways, he huffed to himself quietly. Why was no one giving him answers?! It was a simple question, to him anyway, but no one would give him a simple answer. It had to be red faced bewilderment or a crying fit. Seriously, what made Belgium cry? His question wasn't sad... was it? Or did it have a sad meaning behind it? Oh, if only someone could answer his question! Hand reaching up to his neck, he gripped the rosary he got from his grandpa, Rome. He always wore it in the toughest of times and considering what was happening today, this was one of those tough times. Holding the rosary tightly, he muttered to himself a prayer. Knowing nothing of what Spain was doing, he just wanted to reassure himself that everything was okay and that Spain was doing good for the world. Not that he cared or anything, but... Spain was the only one who had actually looked out for him and actually wanted to take care of him, even if he was an annoying bastard. Continuing his prayer, the faintest of smiles could be seen on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight streamed in from the window and seeped through his eyelids. Opening his eyes slowly, he yawned and stretched out, looking comically like a cat would when waking up from a nap. Hearing gasps, shouts and sounds of pain, Romano jumped down from bed and peered through one of the gaps in the wood. Red. It was the only colour he could see. Backing away from the door, stumbling a few times in his haste to get away from the horrible sight, he fell backwards and sat there for a few moments. He processed all that he saw. Red, red, red, Spain, red, red, red... Spain. Spain. He was home, he was back! Eyes widening, he scrambled up from the floor and threw the door open. Spain wasn't there though. His eyes lost that shine and he saw Belgium stood near the back wall, hands covering her face. As curiosity got the better of him, he walked towards her.

Belgium took her hands from her face and looked at him with shimmering eyes. Tears had left tracks on her cheeks, she herself looking like a tomato. He looked up at her and asked,

"Where is Spain?" Belgium shakily lifted a hand and pointed towards Spain's room, "H-He's in t-there..." Romano nodded and turned around, walking to Spain's door before hearing her voice again,

"Romano... be careful... he just came back so he may act differently..." She said uncertainly. Romano looked confused for a moment but then shrugged and went back to the door. Opening it, he peeked inside and he paled at the sight. When Belgium said he may act differently... I didn't think she meant this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Spain looked bad would be an understatement, to say that he looked absolutely awful with a side order of bloody would be just right. Shuddering, he looked at the man sitting on the bed, his head hung low. He knew this was Spain, but he just couldn't believe it... not with the way he looked. Gulping, he looked over Spain's appearance. His curly brown hair hung limply in front of his eyes, brown strands slightly coming out of the bow he had tied it with, coming into a low ponytail. Cuts and wounds of different sizes littered his skin and what looked like a brand stood out amongst them. _No way_... _he couldn't have_... shaking his head, he went back to analysing. His skin, in the light, looked like a washed out red colour, but I guess that wasn't really a surprise - he was covered in blood! It looked like he practically bathed in it! A dark shadow clouded his eyes but Romano was glad for that, he didn't want to see his eyes. Not right now. His captain's coat hung on his shoulders, arms not taking up the sleeves, instead resting in his lap. It looked like he was fiddling with something, something gold and small, almost like a coin. He saw the man on the bed shift a little and the man's head lifting up slowly.

Romano froze and stood still, not wanting to make any sudden movement in case it disturbed him and gave him away. His breathing went faster, until he was on the verge of hyperventilating when Spain's head lifted up to the point where he could see his eyes. Romano's heart dropped and shattered in his ribcage. When they said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, you could see the whole of Spain's past in those green eyes. Those eyes told horrors of war and bloodshed and things that go bump in the night - but much worse...

A smile flickered onto Spain's face, but Romano knew instantly that it wasn't real. If it was real, his eyes would be closed slightly, crinkled at the corners _and _around the edges of his mouth. He had to spot these things, especially when you live with two of the most happiest people ever. Well, Belgium was but now that Spain was like this, he wasn't so sure about the second. Stepping into the room fully, he was now in the sight of his boss. He gripped the hem of his shirt. It felt like he was being sized up, like he was the prey and Spain was the hunter, the slayer who came to end his life. He started shaking again and tried to control his tear ducts.

The smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Spain's eyes dulled a little as he looked at the coin once more. Romano took a hesitant step forward and pointed at the coin, "What's that?" He was asking a lot of questions today wasn't he?

Spain replied, "This is one of the coins from the Aztec Empire," Aztec Empire... oh yeah, that was what the wine bastard and potato bastard number 2 were talking about. His interest suddenly shot through the roof, "Obviously there's more but," pause, "that's back with my bosses. The Natives tried fighting back but they were no match for the wrath of the Spanish Empire." he smiled to himself and Romano shuddered again. It looked sadistic this time and it was obvious this conversation was going to take a bad turn. "I finally got rid of those useless, savages in that worthless empire of theirs," chuckle, "They never stood a chance." Romano's eyes widened. So that was where all of the blood came from, he... he killed them all. His boss, his happy, annoying, always smiling boss murdered innocent people and included in that group were... _children?! _Romano felt sick to his stomach.

Spain started fiddling with the coin again, a dark smile plastered onto his lips. Romano looked into his eyes again and immediately knew that the Spain he knew from the start wasn't always there. Netherlands was right. He now knew why France and Prussia didn't want to tell him, instead hiding the answer in their eyes. He now knew why Belgium broke down crying when he asked, because she knew what was going on but didn't like the idea and knew that he was coming home a changed man. There was no way this was his Spain. It couldn't be. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as processed this fact.

The happy caretaker of his has been replaced with a ruthless, murdering conqueror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, people of Earth and ! This is a new one-shot of mine and I just love the idea of conquistador!Spain. I mean, come on! Spain is obviously not the happy, smiling guy we all know, he has got to have a dark side somewhere. That would be cool.

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and I will be seeing you next time!


End file.
